How do you sleep?
by RoseyRosalie
Summary: Anti-Sora watched over her. Songfic using the song "How do you Sleep?" by Jesse McCartney. One-sided Anti-Sora/OC, and implied Sora/OC. Rated T just in case


_Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh…  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh…_

Anti-Sora watched over Jaime in her sleep. The most beautiful and perfect girl in the world was in love with him.

Well, she wasn't in love with him exactly; she was in love with Sora.

But she was beautiful and perfect.

She had long straight locks of dark brown hair, and green eyes, and pale skin. Her nails were French-tips, and she lips were ruby-red. She wore a light purple nightgown that sparkled in the moonlight.

And she was beyond perfect. She was a Princess of Heart, overall replacing Kairi in every way. She was kind, and always put others before herself, and would even choose her life over the life of her enemy's. She was talented in Ballet, and writing, plus she sounded like an angel when she sung.

However, she didn't love him. She loved Sora. The feelings he felt for her were probably what Sora felt for her. And that was that.

She hadn't seen Sora in a year, and she had trouble sleeping at times.

_It's been about a year now…  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missin' you crazy.  
How do you how do you sleep?_

She had written him a letter, and somehow, by some chance, Sora got it. He said it smelled just like her.

_I found the letter you wrote me…  
It still smells just like you._

"Damn those sweet memories." Anti-Sora whispered, which is just what Sora thought when he got that letter. He missed her so much. He loved her back of course.

_Damn those sweet memories.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?_

Anti-Sora tried to find another girl, but it was impossible. Sora's heart thought of Jaime and no one else, and that was not going to change. Besides, there was no other girl like her, no other. And unfortunately, he only got to see her once a month, and he wish he could see her more often.

_Tried my best at movin' on…  
Have yet to find a girl like you.  
See things now I didn't before…  
Now wishin' I had more time with you._

How could she stay awake knowing how much she tortured him? Why did she torture him so much? Did she get enjoyment out of it?

_How do you stay awake?  
Knowin' all I do is think of you…  
__**All the things we thought about…**_

All the things she and _Sora_ thought about, not him and her.

_Then, never will happen again…  
If I could just see you…_

Anti-Sora knew damn well that if Sora knew where she was, he'd come and rescue Jaime in the blink of an eye. But he'd be taking her away from Anti-Sora, which was over-all the same as taking her away from him self. Sora did so many things that made Jaime fall in love with him.

_If I had my way come and get you girl…  
In your favorite car with the missing top...  
Around my way where we used to park…  
And did all those things to steal your heart…_

_It's been about a year now.  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missin' you crazy.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me…  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories.  
How do you how do you sleep?_

It's been about a year now.  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missin' you crazy.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me…  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?

People tell him it's a mistake to just stand back and watch her love someone else, that it was a shame that he just let her go, just like that. Didn't they know he knew that?

_Baby all that I hear from my friends…  
Again again and again come and ask 'bout you.  
They say we saw your girl at the game.  
And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you._

She was beautiful, and perfect in every way, and was even modest, but he didn't even get to talk to her.

_Not only did your body bang,  
but I miss the conversation too._

He hoped she slept well enough at night, be because God knew that Anti-Sora wouldn't eat, or get enough sleep as long as she loved Sora.

_Tell me that you're gettin' more sleep…  
Can't think can't eat till I come see you._

_If I had my way come and get you girl,  
in your favorite car with the missing top.  
Around my way where we used to park,  
and did all those things to steal your heart…_

_It's been about a year now.  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missin' you crazy.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me…  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?_

Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

It's been about a year now.  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missin' you crazy.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me…  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
It's been about a year now.  
Ain't seen or heard from you.  
I been missin' you crazy.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
I found the letter you wrote me…  
It still smells just like you.  
Damn those sweet memories.  
How do you how do you sleep?  
How do you sleep?  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh…

If she saw Sora, what would she think? Who would she see? What would she see? A friend, a foe, a Heartless…or…would she see him…or Sora?

Jaime stirred in her sleep, but smiled. "Love…you…Sora…" she muttered and turned over.

Anti-Sora sighed. If she ever saw him, she would see Sora, not him.

How did she sleep at night?


End file.
